


Magenta

by TheLovelyOrchid



Category: Endride (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Kind of AU, More angst, but now I'm even more unsatisfed and sad, but tbh i kind of blocked it out so now it's emilio, i think, i was very unsatisfied with the ending, im sorry, ive been informed it was probably alicia that confronted him in the garden, kind of?, so I wrote something else, tagged as gen but read however you want ma dude, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyOrchid/pseuds/TheLovelyOrchid
Summary: Shun likes the color magenta. Not pink or purple - magenta. He's liked it as long as he can remember.





	Magenta

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I watched Endride awhile ago and finally wrote something after a long time contemplating it, and now I'm here to post it so the small fandom can get a little less small. I hope you enjoy!

Shun likes the color magenta. Not pink or purple - magenta. He's liked it as long as he can remember. He thinks it may even be his favorite color. It makes him feel...safe. It makes him feel calm and like everything will be alright.

He's not sure how a color can make someone feel like that, it's just a color, but he doesn't really think he cares. It's a nice feeling. Sometimes, when Shun goes to sleep at night, the color is the only thing he really remembers when he wakes up.

There is one time that he remembers very distinctly. He was around ten and very sick. He remembers hearing his parents whispering at night, about _it_ happening again. He doesn't know what "it" is and was too scared to ask.

That night when he fell asleep, he dreamt of the color again, but when he woke up in the morning, he remembered words too.

_"Don't worry, we're gonna play together soon, k?"_

The words made a warm feeling settle in Shun's chest that didn't go away for the rest of the day. He felt a lot better too, which seemed to calm his parents worries at least a bit.

So all his life he's loved the color magenta, and then he ends up in a world under the ground and this stupid prince with eyes that exact color has to go and ruin it by being a complete asshole.

Except maybe...maybe he doesn't. As time goes on, Shun thinks maybe Emilio isn't that bad. They still fight, but now it's more habit than real heat, and he thinks, while yelling at Emilio something about him being a spoiled prince, that maybe this could be normal and _safe_. Maybe this could be home.

He shakes it off after a second though, because of course it can't be home without his mom and dad, and for a moment more he entertains the idea that maybe they could all live here before shaking it off completely and drawing his warp relic to fight Emilio.

Then shit happens, and they both somehow end up back on the surface. Shun takes Emilio to his house and they eat sushi and laugh, and for a moment, Shun thinks maybe it can stay like this, if not forever then maybe for at least a while.

Then they go to see his father and suddenly they're back in Endra, beneath Earth's surface, and he learns that his father's not his father, that he stole him away when he was just a sick baby under the guise of healing him with their "surface medicine," that he took him away from his father and his uncle and his cousin, Emilio (he thinks he should be a bit more surprised by this than he is, but he feels more like everything's clicked into place and makes sense now).

And then his father (can he even call him that now?) is dead and there's a hole in his chest that is perhaps bigger than it should be considering what this man has done, but he can't figure out how to fix it. He goes back to the castle with Emilio, and they meet up with Alicia and everyone else, and they all celebrate the saving of Endra and Emilio's becoming king.

Shun stays uncharacteristically quiet because he wants to savor all of this for as long as he can; his friends smiling and laughing and being _happy_ after all they've been through. He's afraid if he says anything he'll break the spell and have to return to the surface.

He has to anyway, and the time for it comes all too soon.

He tries to go off on his own and leave without notice, but of course Emilio sees him. He follows Shun out into the gardens and asks what he's doing, and Shun almost cries at that because he has to tell his cousin he's leaving. He doesn't _want_ to leave. But he can't leave his mother all alone in that apartment, he loves her too much. He's already lost his father, he can't lose her too, and even though she isn't technically his mother he thinks she's the best one anyone could ask for.

So he just takes a deep breath and hugs Emilio because this is safe and home and he wants to hold it as tightly as he can before he has to let it all go. Emilio seems a bit surprised but hugs Shun back anyway, and Shun is most definitely not crying when he pulls away and uses his crystal to go back home.

It breaks as soon as he comes back, and Shun figured it might have, but something lodges in his throat and makes it harder to breathe at the sight of the fragments withering away as if there was never anything there at all - not a little blue crystal and certainly not a world beneath the one he lived in, which no one from the latter knew anything about the former or its existence and which held so many people he cared so greatly about.

Shun doesn't dream about magenta as much after that. When he does, it makes him a mixture of both happy and sad, a bittersweet sort of feeling, because that feeling settles in his chest again but he knows he can't ever go back, no matter how much he wants to.

Shun likes the color magenta, but he thinks maybe he'll never see the right color or the world it belongs to ever again. The feeling of sadness is definitely starting to win out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, thank you for reading my little piece of trash fic about an anime that was actually a little crappy but that I enjoyed and was invested in every minute of. Leave a comment or kudo or something if you're feeling it, it would absolutely make my day!


End file.
